


Boo

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, I watched alot of ghost youtube videos lately, M/M, Misaki being scared of ghosts, SaruMi - Freeform, based on a tumblr prompt, domestic AU, kind of silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Misaki and Saruhiko move into a house together, Misaki is convinced it's haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo

“Did you hear that?”

“No, Misaki, I didn’t hear that,” Saru muttered and rolled his eyes, attempting to kiss his scared boyfriend again. However, Misaki held up his hand to Saru’s mouth.

“No, shh, shh,” he said. “Listen. I don’t think you’re listening!” But Saruhiko was listening. He was listening to Misaki’s moans and his heavy breathing and his gentle huffs...or at least...he would’ve been, if Misaki could’ve quit hearing things and let Saru kiss him. “There’s definitely someone or some _thing_ downstairs,” he insisted.

Grabbing Misaki’s wrist, Saru pulled his hand away. “You’re being ridiculous, Misaki. No one is downstairs and no _thing_ is either.”

“Okay, but how do you know?!” he exclaimed quickly.

It had been a month since Misaki and Saru moved into their first house, and Misaki was convinced it was haunted. Saru couldn’t tell if the shorter boy was simply nervous about taking this big step with him, causing him to project his fears in the form of some false specter or if Misaki actually was hearing things. Currently, he thought Misaki was crazy.

“I know,” Saru began, “because ghosts aren’t real.”

Misaki frowned and folded his arms, glaring at his boyfriend. “You don’t know that,” Misaki growled and shook his head. “I’m tellin’ you! I heard something! You never believe me!”

“Tsk,” Saru clicked his tongue and pushed at Misaki’s forehead, shaking his head. “You’ve heard something every night since we moved in,” he grumbled, mostly under his breath, though Misaki had no problem hearing him at such close proximity.

And it was always at the most inopportune times! During a movie while they snuggled together on the couch, during a steamy make out session in their new bedroom…

The first time Misaki had heard something, Saru had been so damn horny and so ready to take the other on their new bed…All he could see was Misaki—The love of his life lying beneath him, the gentle pink blush which sat on Misaki’s upper cheeks, the way his hazel eyes shimmered with a lust and want reserved only for Saru, and damn if that look didn't get Saru completely buzzed with desire.

And right as he had leaned down to kiss him, capture those lips and take Misaki for his own yet again, the boy had froze, his eyes trembling with fear instead of lust.

“C’mon, Misaki,” Saru had whispered. “Just because we’re in a new place, doesn’t mean you’re a virgin again. I’ve kissed you plenty of times—”  
Frowning, Misaki had shot his hand up and covered Saru’s mouth. “No. Shh. I heard something.” And Saru had raised a skeptical eyebrow, the first of many, as he shook his head free.

“Heard something?” Saru asked, sitting back on the bed.

“Yeah like…something in the house, downstairs.”

So Saru had gone to check, time and time again—only to hear and see absolutely nothing in the house. And no matter how many times he reassured the paranoid red-head, Misaki would insist that he wasn’t crazy, which led to him deciding the house was haunted. Misaki always described the sound as a gentle scratching noise, or sometimes a strange thump, but Saru had yet to experience hearing any of the noises for himself.

Which is why they often came to this strange impasse. And tonight seemed to be no different than any other night, and Saru sat back, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

“You’d think by now you’d _believe_ me!” Misaki whined and froze again, his eyes wide as he slowly turned his head towards the door. “How…can you not hear that?” he whispered in a growl. “Maybe we should get your hearing checked,” he scoffed.

Saru was beginning to wonder if maybe he wasn’t as good at sex as he thought. Why else would Misaki always stop during their almost intimate moments? No, that was a ridiculous thought Saru couldn’t even begin to humor. Misaki wasn’t a good enough actor to fake the way he looked when they actually got around to completing the act.

Groaning, Saru stepped off the bed and made his way to the door.

“Where are you going?!” Misaki hissed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His face looked panicked, as if Saru opening the door meant he’d be pulled out of the room by some invisible creature waiting to drag him to hell.

“Tsk,” Saru scoffed. “You’re not going to let this up unless I go downstairs and check, so that’s what I’m doing…” _‘because I want to fuck you’_ was the end of that statement but Saru chose to omit that. If he had to play Ghostbusters to get Misaki to calm down, Saru would do it—he wouldn’t like it, but he would do it.

Swallowing, Misaki stood up and grabbed Saru’s hand. “Alright, but this time I’m going with you, so I can _prove_ that there’s a sound!”

Instead of responding, Saru simply opened the door and began to walk downstairs, turning on the hallway lights as he did. Misaki’s sweaty palm clung to Saru’s hand, and he pressed his body close to Saru’s. Well, Saru couldn’t complain about _that_.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, both boys stayed silent, but still Saru heard nothing. He moved forward towards the kitchen to turn on a light, also seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing, he broke their hand holding to fold his arms. “Misaki. There’s nothing down here. Can you see that now?” he grumbled.

The shorter boy began to flit about the kitchen as he headed towards the living room. “Well…if it’s a ghost you wouldn’t be able to _see_ anything!” Misaki was jittery, and he began to pick up the pillows on the couch, glancing out the back window a few times too. As annoyed as Saru was, it was sort of…cute watching Misaki dash about looking for the fictitious ghost. He was so convinced this specter existed, though he had zero proof of such a thing.

Smirking, Saru was hit with a rather cruel idea. Backing away from the kitchen, Saru left Misaki to continue speaking to himself. “I mean usually you can’t see a ghost…you just _feel_ ‘em, you know?” Saru heard Misaki talking as he continued looking around the living room and dining area. He pressed his back against the wall, watching from the corner of his eye as Misaki checked under the coffee table in the middle of the room. “S-Shit, Saru! Did the lights just flicker?!” Misaki gasped, his head turning in every direction, rapidly. “Saru?!” he called out, panic heavy in his voice. “Saru, where the hell did you go?!” he growled, and just as Misaki turned to face the back wall, Saru snuck out and crept up behind him.

“Boo,” he whispered, watching Misaki turn around, wide-eyed and terrified. He screamed, oh did Misaki scream—it was a bloodcurdling cry and his tone raised several decibels as he jumped back a few feet. His fist curled around the collar of his gray sleeveless top, and he panted heavily, glowering at Saru.

“What. The. Hell,” Misaki growled, his eyes narrowing, and he stormed forward to grip tightly at Saru’s collar. “You scared the _shit_ outta me, you fucking asshole!” he snarled, shaking his boyfriend. Curling his fingers around Misaki’s wrists, Saru began to chortle, a few snorts slipping through his nose.

“You should’ve…seen the look…on your face, Mi~sa~ki~” he chuckled, speaking as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly stepped back from Misaki’s pouting face with a sigh.

“Idiot. I was really worried something happened to you!” Misaki grumbled, folding his arms. Misaki’s gaze turned away from Saru, and the hint of red on his cheeks almost made Saru feel a little guilty.

“C’mon Misaki, it was just a tiny prank. Besides, nothing was going to happen to me anyway because—”

And finally, Saru heard it. The noise Misaki had been talking about all along.

It was a gentle sound, a light scratching noise, like tiny fingernails scraping at the walls of the kitchen. Saru held his breath and slowly turned towards Misaki, both of their eyes wide.

“Did you—” Misaki began.

But Saru was quick to silence him with a sharp, “Shh!” Listening, he heard the faint sound again. The scratch grew louder and was followed by a pattering of some sort, as though someone were tapping in their walls.

Had Misaki been right all along?! There was no way…Ghosts were not real. There had to be a logical explanation for this sound. Maybe something was wrong with the pipes or…or—The more Saru tried to come up with a logical reason of the noise, the more his brain seemed to falter. And worst of all, the sound appeared to be growing louder.

Saru blinked and slowly held out his hand to Misaki, gesturing for his boyfriend to come to him. Misaki nodded quickly and dashed to Saru, clinging to his hand.

“What do you think…” he whispered, pressing close to him.

Mouth agape, Saru shook his head. “I don’t know.”

The two stood, frozen, listening to the sound grow closer and closer, until there was a new noise. A small…squeak?

Glancing to the floor, Saru saw two mice dart out from a small hole in the corner of the wall. They scurried about the kitchen floor, chasing each other. Their tiny nails scratched against the floor, making a clearer version of the sound they’d heard coming from the wall earlier.

Groaning, Saru gripped Misaki’s shoulders and pushed him back. “MICE!?” he yelled and pushed his dark frames up to rub his eyes. “Mice,” he stated more definitively. “Of course we have fucking mice.” Why hadn’t he thought of that? The noises, the way Misaki had described it—it all made sense. Misaki’s fear had rubbed off on him, obviously, clouding his normally clear-headed judgement. If Saru had stayed calm, he probably could’ve realized what was going on much sooner.

He growled as he watched the creatures dash about on their kitchen floor. Gross. All along these damn, disgusting critters were the ones stopping him from ravaging his boyfriend to his heart's content?!

Grabbing Misaki’s wrist, Saru yanked Misaki forward, leading him back upstairs to their bedroom.

“Wait, Saru! What about the—”

“We’ll buy traps tomorrow,” Saru snorted, stomping towards the stairs.

“What are you…” Misaki began, following along with him quickly.

“We’re going upstairs, to finish what we started,” Saru stated bluntly, and Misaki’s face immediately lit up. “I’ve been deprived of you for too damn long because of some…mice,” he grumbled.

Misaki began to laugh, following Saru up the stairs. “It’s…kinda funny,” he laughed.

Stepping back into their room, Saru rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. “Just shut up and let me kiss you finally,” he whispered, cupping Misaki’s cheeks to pull their lips into a rough kiss.

And well, Misaki couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was sent by lena-lady on tumblr, thank you!! The prompt was "Boo." and so after watching a lot of youtube videos, I had this stupid idea of Sarumi Ghost Hunter AU (which honestly I might still do) and then Adriana and I watched Paranormal Activity 2 and made stupid jokes about it even more...so that's where this mini-fic came from. ALSO Misaki being actually scared of ghosts in the canon is the best thing ever so...really couldn't pass this up. 
> 
> Thank you to [Adriana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya) for reading this ahead of time!!! 
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests :)
> 
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) on twitter if you wanna yell about K things with me.


End file.
